The present invention relates to a removable attachment placed onto a users shoe to improve their form, challenge their physical abilities, and improve their physical fitness during exercise. Specifically, the disclosed device easily attaches to the users shoe to place the foot in a declined position raising the toes above the heel of the user when doing specific exercises. This device includes multiple attachments to vary the slope of the decline and provide for other uses for specific physical exercise activities based upon the attachment used.
The benefits of placing the foot in a declined position are well known. The prior art shows several varying models and styles of footwear that place the foot in this declined position. This art is directed to footwear for everyday use and towards an entire shoe. However, this prior art is not specifically designed for exercise, is not removable, and is not adaptable to varying exercises. Therefore, there is a need for a removable device used for exercise that places the foot in an declined position with the toes raised relative to the heel.